a. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an electromagnetic brake for a power transmission assembly. In particular, the disclosure relates to an electromagnetic brake having a hub that is configured to form a part of an electromagnetic circuit in the brake to reduce magnetic reluctance in the electromagnetic circuit and increase the magnetic attraction between an armature and a brake plate within the brake.
b. Background Art
Brakes are used to inhibit movement and are often used in power transmission assemblies to control and/or halt movement of a rotational body. In one conventional electromagnetic brake, a fixed electromagnet assembly includes a housing and a conductor disposed within the housing. A portion of the housing forms a brake plate. When current is supplied to the conductor an electromagnetic circuit is created between the housing of the electromagnet assembly and an armature that is coupled to a rotating body in order to draw the armature into engagement with the brake plate and inhibit rotation of the rotating body. The magnetic attraction between the brake plate and armature may be limited by a relatively high magnetic reluctance in the electromagnetic circuit. As a result, the brake torque that can be provided by the brake may also be limited.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for an electromagnetic brake that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.